Animal Assisted
by Key the Metal Idol
Summary: I know you. I know you, but I've never seen you before in my life. Ben and Jack meet in the sideways. Slash. No finale spoilers for chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** I may make this into a series if there's any interest. Not an Easter fic, but...

* * *

Ben straightened a blue smock with _Pet Therapy__ Volunteer_ embroidered on the front pocket, and made sure the sides were tied like they were supposed to be. He wasn't normally this careful with what he wore, but Ben had learned never to underestimate the paranoia of parents through years of experience, and things like the 'reptile incident' put him further on guard.

Sure, asking a little boy 'Would you like to see my snake?' could be interpreted the wrong way, but you'd have thought the 8 ft. long albino python looped around the man asking _might_ have been a clue that his colleague wasn't a pedophile. The subsequent beating and lawsuit said otherwise, however, so now you wore the smock _or else_.

"Are you ready, Marguerite?"

The enormous fawn colored rabbit twitched her ears in what Ben considered agreement, and he stroked the fur on her back as he adjusted her harness. They made their way towards the pediatric ward, to the bemused stares of patients and staff. Marguerite was of the Flemish Giant breed, and Ben always relished the startled moment when whoever was looking realized it wasn't a dog that he had on the end of his leash.

Ben was sad he couldn't keep her at home anymore since the rabbit dander interfered with Roger's oxygen treatments, but he had to admit that he really did enjoy showing off Marguerite like this, and Ben would never have thought of volunteering at the hospital if it wasn't required so that the pet therapy program would house Marguerite.

They rounded a corner and were nearly flattened by a distracted doctor on a cell phone.

"Ah! Excuse..." Their eyes met and the man stopped mid-apology.

Ben felt it too, the strongest moment of deja vu he'd ever had. _I know you. __I know you,__ but I've never seen you before in my life!_, he wanted to say, but his jaw refused to cooperate.

"I...I'm Dr. Jack Shephard, and I don't think we've met?" Jack didn't seem sure whether he was asking Ben or himself as he managed to fumble his phone into a pocket.

"I don't...no. I'm Benjamin Linus. Dr. Linus, it's not a medical degree but..." Ben felt his IQ dropping with every word, and he was relieved when Marguerite tried to hop forward so he had an excuse to bend over and pick her up.

"You're one of the volunteers?" Jack asked, as if he didn't see the stupid smock Ben was wearing.

Ben's lips quirked as he glanced down at the writing on it, and he petted Marguerite without comment as Jack's face flushed.

Jack ran a hand through his hair, and looked startled as he glanced at his watch. "Right. I'm a surgeon here and I really need to be on the other side of the hospital about ten minutes ago. Anyway, sorry for running into you. I guess I'll let you get back to what you were doing."

Ben smiled. "It's alright. See you around, Jack."

They went their separate ways, Ben making his usual rounds with Marguerite, all the time thinking he should have done or said something more to Jack. St. Sebastian's was a big hospital, and there wasn't any guarantee that Ben would see him again anytime soon.

At least that's what Ben expected. He was carrying Marguerite out to his car when he noticed Jack leaning against the building. Ben was debating whether to go speak to him when he caught a glimpse of Jack's face—red and streaked with tears. He wasn't sure that Jack would welcome the intrusion of some guy he'd just met, but Ben had to try.

"Jack? I'd ask if everything is alright but it obviously isn't. Here, have a rabbit."

Jack stood dumbfounded, arms full of bunny. "I...don't think this is how pet therapy's supposed to work."

Ben thought he looked more surprised than upset now. "Can't argue with results, Dr. Shephard." Ben would have to tread carefully here. "Continuing in that same vein, I've seen the effect, but what about the cause? The last time I saw you, Jack, you were in a hurry but otherwise fine. What happened between then and now to bring you out here like this?"

Jack shifted Marguerite from arm to arm trying to find a comfortable position. "Well, you've probably heard of airlines losing luggage before, but what about the bodies of family members?"

"That's...new." Ben wondered if he looked as horrified as he sounded.

"I got a call earlier that they'd finally found my father's body, and they'd call back with details. Turns out, it was another _different_ lost corpse! How...! I mean wouldn't you be sure before you called?! I just..." Jack gave a short hopeless laugh, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He stroked the rabbit absently, seeming to calm, and Ben tried not to feel too pleased with himself.

"If I've got my gossip right most of the nurses think I dumped his body in the ocean on the way back from Australia, and I'm starting to wish they were right. At least I'd know what happened and it would be _over_."

Ben reached over and squeezed Jack's arm. There wasn't anything he could do except offer a little comfort and sympathy. "If there isn't someplace you need to be..." Ben swallowed nervously. "Usually after I'm done for the day, there's a place I go to. Nothing fancy, it allows pets, and is probably not the best for you calorie wise. I think you might like it." Ben's hands were sweating, and he fought the urge to draw back and rub them on his pants.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"N-Not if you don't want it to be. I don't expect—"_Anything, ever_. Ben's romantic prospects were even sadder than his chances of career advancement. "—you to do something that makes you uncomfortable. But wouldn't you like to get out of here?"

There was a long moment where Ben expected to be told to take Marguerite and leave. Jack licked his lips, then looked over at the hospital, then at the rabbit, and finally at Ben. "Benjamin? Let's go."


	2. Animal Aside

Ben fiddled with his spoon nervously. When he'd asked Jack to come out to eat with him, he hadn't let himself think about what would happen if Jack said yes. How long could he ramble on about teaching and the incompetence of everyone he worked for until Jack got bored?

_Oh God, he hates me! He thinks I'm pathetic, and even now is planning his escape route though the bathroom window!_

Ben supposed shoveling the carrot souffle he'd ordered into his mouth to avoid talking wasn't the best idea, but it was what he was going to do until he could calm down. Ben put an overloaded spoonful of souffle in his mouth, eyes especially wide, and tried to somehow eat it politely.

Jack seemed to be restraining himself from laughing."Um... Shouldn't the carrots be for the rabbit?"

_Strategy – Failed!_

Ben swallowed and took a small sip of water before answering. "Ah...no, actually. Too many vegetables can mean...let's say, lots of extra cage clean up. They mostly eat timothy hay." Ben nodded towards the platform Marguerite sat on, opposite their chairs at the table. The giant rabbit was eating from a little plate of her own. "I do usually let her have a little treat of guava and sunflower seeds once a week. She loves fruit and the seeds are good for her coat."

_Scintillating conversation. _Ben's hands were shaking, ice cubes clinked against the glass of the cup he held.

Jack reached out to take Ben's free hand, startling him so badly he dropped his glass. He barely managed to catch it from rolling off the edge of the table and shattering on the floor. _ I always ruin everything, always, __**always**__._

Jack sensed he was about to bolt and held Ben firmly in place. "Why are you so tense? Before we left you weren't nervous at all."

"Before we left everything felt familiar somehow, but this..." Ben eyes darted to Jack's hand, still grasping his insistently. "It just _doesn't_. I wish it did, then maybe I'd know what to do." He trailed off into a whisper, then stared down at the table, embarrassed. Ben felt so childish sometimes.

Jack squeezed his hand. "Ben, look at me."

Ignoring strong urges to be contrary just because he could, Ben cautiously raised his head.

Jack leaned in to catch his lips for a quick kiss. "Did that feel familiar?"

"Not really," Ben said and blinked, a little dazed.

"I'll have to try it again, then."

Ben almost objected, until he remembered what he was objecting to. He ignored the glares from the table nearest them, and leaned in eagerly for another kiss instead.

"I think I can deal with familiarity through repetition." Ben straightened his glasses and smirked, but started to feel worry creep back up as Jack's expression grew serious.

"Benjamin, I like you—I wouldn't be here if I didn't. But I need to ask you if you're willing to deal with what dating me would be like. I mean, I'm lucky if I see my son once a month." Jack shook his head, agitated. "I doubt my workload will ever get any lighter, and nobody should have to put up with that."

Ben considered his answer as Jack finally took a few bites of the savory cheesecake he'd ordered.

"I don't know that you'll believe this, Jack, but I am an _excellent_ planner." Jack had an odd expression on his face, like he was trying to remember something, but Ben continued. "With school, History Club, and my father I don't have unlimited time either. True, we may end up only being able to see each other at 10:45 on Thursdays, but I have no problem with that."

"I'm glad you said that, because it _will_ get that ridiculous." Jack wrote his cell number and home address on the back of a business card. "Unless I'm in surgery, you can always reach me at this number."

Ben took the card from Jack and put it in his pocket, grimacing when he noticed the time on his watch. "Speaking of schedules, I have to get Marguerite back to the Center, and get home to make sure Dad does his oxygen treatment."

"I cleared my schedule when the airline called." Jack didn't sound happy about it either. "I'm in no hurry to get back to the hospital if you need help with any of that."

"I suppose moving Marguerite with the carrier and all her supplies would go faster with another pair of hands, and we could actually _finish_ our food before we go." Ben took a slightly more conservative bite from his souffle this time.

"It is pretty good," Jack agreed. "Especially when you compare it to the cheap takeout I usually get."

Horrified at the prospect of cheap takeout, _well maybe not the cheap part—_Ben alternated between eating and pontificating on the benefits of organic food. Jack watched him, amused at the difference from just a short time before.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mr. Linus, we just don't have the funding to keep animals on site anymore."

"Dr. Linus," he mumbled reflexively.

Jack listened in, animal carrier in one hand and a bag full of pet supplies under the opposite arm.

The woman continued as if she hadn't heard Ben speak. "You'll need to have everything cleared out by 5 PM tomorrow."

"But there is nowhere else. This was _the backup plan_!" Ben's voice was verging on hysterical, and Jack winced in sympathy.

"Excuse me, I need to get back to work." She glared at Ben then rudely pushed past Jack on the way to her office. "_**5 PM.**_" The door slammed behind her and Ben jumped, startled.

"But..." Ben was frozen in place.

"Ben?" Jack sat the carrier down and put his hand on Ben's back. "Benjamin, it will be okay. I wouldn't be home enough to take care of her, but I'm sure my son would like to do it if I asked. David loves rabbits, but his mother... Well, we'll have to keep Marguerite at my place."

"A-Are you sure? Would he know when to feed her, change the cage, and not give her too many treats. That's really important you know!"

Jack smiled encouragingly at Ben. "I'll call David and have him meet us."

Ben still hesitated.

"You've got practice teaching, right? You'll just have a different subject than usual."

Ben could feel the tension ease away as he allowed himself to relax into the hand Jack had pressed to his back.

"Thank you, Jack." His father's oxygen treatment would be late, but Ben would find a way to deal with it later.

"I wanted to do something for you, Ben. I just didn't think I'd get the opportunity so soon." Jack rubbed his palm against Ben's back in a slow circle. "If you really feel the need to thank me, work out those scheduling issues as soon as you get the chance."

"Guh." _Sooner than soon, would probably be for the best, _Ben thought, feeling the heat of Jack's palm through the thin fabric of his shirt.

* * *

David peered into the pet carrier. "Um... This is really a rabbit right? Not some super advanced puppet or something?"

Ben's lips quirked as Jack tried not to agree with his son.

"David," Jack warned.

"Well, really! It's huge!"

"_She_ actually." David started as Ben finally spoke. Ben hadn't been trying to hide from him, but he had wanted to fade into the background until he got a better feel for who David was as a person.

"Oh." David squirmed under Ben's gaze like many students before him. "Could I let _i-_, um, her out?"

"Marguerite is probably thirsty, so go ahead."

David handled her gingerly as he sat her down in front of her water, like she were a piece of china instead of a rather sturdy animal. Marguerite was big and solidly built, so Ben doubted this caution would last long when David got used to her.

"Dr. Linus? Is it really okay if I take care of her?"

Ben looked from Jack to David. "It really is. Just expect that you'll be supervised, probably more than you'd like."

David ran his fingers through the rabbit's fur and grinned up at Jack. "So, when do I get to tell Mom you're dating a guy?"

Jack made a choked sound, and Ben decided he liked David already. "I'll just let the two of you sort that out, I need to get home. Your father can tell you how to get in touch with me if you need to, David."

"I'll _bet_ he can."

"David..."

Ben valiantly didn't start laughing until he was outside with the door closed behind him. He could get used to this.


End file.
